Berdua
by de-aruka
Summary: Mereka melakukan sesuatu, hanya berdua saja. Di dalam kamar yang remang-remang. / untuk genre : AMBIGAY / drabble / one-shoot / main pairing : ChikaNari. Warnings inside.


Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM

**.**

**Berdua**

**by Air Conditioner**

(kali-kali gitu ganti dikit, setidaknya inisialnya masih AC #PLAK)

.

Rating : K+ (tenang! Anda tidak salah baca!)

Genre : karena tidak ada pada opsi genre, maka saya hanya bisa menulisnya di sini yaitu **AMBIGAY**. Mulai dari bahasa, tata bicara, dan lain sebagainya.

.

Specific pair : ChikaNari

.

Summary :

Mereka melakukan sesuatu, hanya berdua saja. Di dalam kamar yang remang-remang.

.

Warnings :

Sangat dilarang untuk berpikiran negatif dan bisa menyaring apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik kata-kata ambigay ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meskipun gorden kamar sudah terbuka, namun sama saja. Musim panas bulan ini memang sedang menggila. Motochika akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pakaiannya dan menampilkan tubuh idealisnya sebagai pria.

Motonari yang sudah membuka pakaiannya lebih dahulu, hanya melihat perilaku 'sahabat'nya itu dengan tatapan ambigu.

.

.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan? Dan yang lebih penting, mana janjimu?" Cecar Motonari dingin.

"Setelah ini. Sabar sebentar…" Motochika sibuk membuka pakaiannya. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya lelaki yang pernah diprediksi mengalami penuaan dini(?) itu akhirnya berhasil total melepaskan diri dari balutan kain yang membungkusnya.

.

"Nah, sekarang, kau ubahlah sedikit posisimu pada tempat tidur itu." Perintah Motochika dengan logat batak yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di sini.

"Ma-ma-mau apa?!" Motonari panik dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo cepat, kau menginginkan itu kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?"

.

Duo Moto itu pun beraksi.

"Ukh…"

"Jangan mengeluh Motonari! Ini hasil dari kemauanmu! Yang kuat!"

"Sa-sakit… sesak, Motochi… ah…!"

"Ayolah! Belum ada lima menit dan kau sudah lemah!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan…. Lepaskan!"

"Jangan! Tahan dulu!"

"AKU ORA KUWAT MANEH!"

"AAH!"

.

.

.

.

Nafas mereka memburu, wajah merona, banyak peluh bercucuran tak terkecuali tubuh _topless_ alias telanjang dada mereka. Pundak mereka naik-turun secara tidak beraturan. Tatapan Motochika terlihat lemah dan sayu seolah-olah ia melakukan sesuatu yang menguras tenaga banyak. Sementara 'teman'nya sendiri ini nampak emosional dan begitu bersemangat.

"Ayo, Motonari! Kita lakukan lagi! Ini maumu, kan?"

"Sudah cukup, aku kesakitan sekali, kau tahu?!"

"Padahal kau sudah ngotot-ngotot sampai kau mengatakan: 'aku bersumpah akan membakar bulu ketiakmu dengan _nichirin_, dan seolah-olah bulu ketiakmu itu adalah sumbu lilinnya, aku pastikan panasnya akan terus menjalar dan membakar tubuhmu hingga menjadikanmu tulang belulang!' ingat?!"

"Lupakan itu! Memalukan…" Motonari bersemu.

"Dan salahmu juga, aku merasa terangsang untuk melakukannya lagi, padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak menginginkannya kembali!"

"Aku cuma…. ingin sepertimu!

.

.

"Aku ingin bodiku yang selidi ini bisa macho bak Ade Roi, sepertimu… maka dari itu, aku memintamu untuk mengajariku rahasia tubuh ideal pria! Tapi… tapi… berakhir menjadi seperti ini! Menyedihkan! Tidak elit!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk ke kamarmu, mendekati tempat tidurmu, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengangkatnya! Dan kau memiliki modus, bahwa kau memanfaatkanku sebagai babu terselubung untuk mengangkat benda laknat itu bersama-sama karena akhir pekan ini adalah minggu bersih-bersihmu! Itu menjijikkan! Apa isi tempat tidurmu itu?! Tanganku pegal dan sakit, nih!"

Motonari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang sakit di sekitar area tubuhnya agar angin menurunkan sedikit hawa panas yang menyebabkan tubuhnya yang keremfeng bak sapu lidi dan wajahnya yang memerah kepanasan.

"Lalu, apa salahku?! Setidaknya latihan ini bisa membangun kekuatan otot-ototmu! Ayolah, aku yang malas olahraga akhir-akhir ini menjadi terangsang kembali karena ini! Cih, padahal aku sedang tidak mau karena musim panas!"

"Dan juga, kenapa kau menggunakan tempat tidur?! Kau kira itu barbel, hah?!"

"Hei, jangan salah! Tempat tidur itu juga ideal sebagai alternatif barbel! Saat aku _mood_ aku bisa saja mengangkat ini sendirian!"

"Sudah, aku mau pulang saja! Kukira kau mengajakku ke tempat elit macam _gym _atau semacamnya!"

.

.

.

**End dengan gajenya**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Wohohohohoh! Aiem kambek! Wohohohohoh!

Setelah hiatus berabad-abad karena UAS kamfret, akhirnya kesampean publish fic ini! Jangan heran kalau ini gaje, karena ide ini datang secara kilat dan ditulis dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, wohohohoh! Selain itu juga karena efek samping UAS.

Jadi, ambigay-kah? Gaje-kah? Jayus? Gagal? Nista? Durjanah? Hancur? Lebur? Tuang saja ke ripiw~ U.U

.

terima kasih en salam titan :3/

Review/flame?


End file.
